


48. In A Mirror

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kasumi decides to do some self loving in the mirror. Literally.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi
Series: 101 Kink Promts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	48. In A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie, I didn’t check for errors cause I just wanted to write and post so expect errors
> 
> Also I don’t know these girls that well so I don’t know how to write them so I hope it sounds somewhat accurate ;w;

“Don’t stay for too long!” Yuu said to Kasumi as she and the rest of the club members were leaving the practice room. 

“Don’t worry, I want to get my dance as cute as possible!” Kasumi said as she went back to practicing. As soon as she finished one run through of her dance, she went closer to the large mirror on the wall. She started admiring herself in the mirror and felt around her body. “I’m...the cutest of them all…” Kasumi breathed. 

Kasumi groped her small breasts and watched herself in the mirror. She slowly moved her hand down to her clothed sensitive area. She rubbed the area slowly and felt her body heating up. Kasumi instinctively grinds on the palm of her hand and leads her hand onto the mirror. But instead of having her hand on the flat surface, her hand fades into the mirror. Making her fall into the mirror. 

“Ahh! What the-?” Kasumi saved herself from falling on her face with her hands. She looked around to see that she was in the dark empty space. She placed her hand on the mirror again and she couldn’t get out. It didn’t seem like she was too concerned right now about not getting out. The heat in between her legs was more of a concern to her then getting out. 

Kasumi continues to feel her breasts but brings her hands inside her shirt to feel them better. She pinched her nipples and she let out a small cute little squeal. After lifting up her shirt, she started paying attention to the heat in her lower half. 

“Oh there it is, I knew I left it in here.” Karin said as she rushed into the practice room. Kasumi stopped in her tracks of self pleasure for a second. But she felt more excited, was it the possibility of getting caught? A part of her almost wanted to be watched so she continued. 

Karin notices that Kasumi’s belongings are still in the practice room. “Where is my KasuKasu?” She looked around then looked at the mirror. Karin’s face instantly turned red at the sight of Kasumi in the mirror pleasuring herself. “E-eh?! Kasumi-chan?!” 

By this point, she has her skirt up and her panties pulled aside with her fingers teasing her clit. Kasumi wasn’t holding back her voice at all either. Karin would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on. “Karin-senpai, don’t you want to watch the cutest girl ever play with herself?” That comment threw Karin off. 

She honestly had no idea how to respond. Not only was she watching Kasumi masturbate but she’s letting her watch. “E-eh? U-umm...yeah…” Karin’s face got even redder as she got closer to the mirror. She watched as her underclassman threw her head back as she inserted a finger inside herself. 

Karin instinctively put her hand in her panties as she watched. Kasumi squeals out as she picks up the pace and adds another finger. “Ka-Karin-senpai-!” Kasumi cried. Karin couldn’t look away, not that she wanted to. She felt herself getting so close. She almost couldn’t believe that she was already ready to finish. 

“Cum with me Karin-senpai! Please cum with me-!” Kasumi cried with her begging eyes. Karin felt intoxicated by the faces Kasumi was making and felt so close. Karin was pounding her fingers inside herself as fast and aggressively. 

“I’m close! Ahh I’m so close! I-I’m cumming!” Karin screamed out and Kasumi followed suit as they finished together. They took a minute to catch their breath. 

“How did you even get in there?” Karin broke the silence. “Can you get out?” 

“O-of course I can get out!” Kasumi put her hand on the mirror and it went through, letting her free from the dark empty room. “See?”

“That’s very bold of you to masturbate in the practice room and continue when I walked in.” Karin teases. Kasumi’s face went red. 

“I-I wa-want to show off how c-cute I am…” Kasumi said under her breath as she looked away. 

“Ara? Then I guess I'll see just how cute you can get!” Karin got closer to Kasumi. Kasumi didn’t say anything, she took Karin’s hand and looked away with her face completely red. “Such a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking “a mirror on the wall” too literally lmao anyway I think Kasumi would be like a bitch in heat and finds herself so cute that she has to masturbate to herself.


End file.
